A Bee In Her Bonnett
by Zeddemore99
Summary: Betty works at a television studio and is trying to break into radio. Then she bumps into a Monkee and let the games begin! I don't own the Monkees and this is just a work of fiction - never happened!
1. Chapter 1

t was Valentine's Day and at about 8 in the morning, 21 year old Betty had walked into her cubicle to find a boquet of flowers with two candy heart lollipops. She smiled to herself as she fingered the little card in the thick of the roses, knowing before even opening the it that it was from her parents.

It had been 2 years since she moved to Los Angeles from a small town up north and being an only child she just knew that her parents missed her with every being, mostly because they called every weekend and never failed to send her something on a holiday. Any holiday!

The card read 'Dear Weasel, we love you and we know soon enough you'll get what YOU love!" Betty blushed a little at the mention of her kiddie nick name and then tucked the card away. She had moved here to work in television and radio and although she was working an television studio, answering phone calls and filing was not exactly what she had dreamed of. But hard work and determination and luck would rear its head soon right? Right?

"Aww someone is loved!", her office partner Shirley chided.

Betty quickly sat down and removed the cover off her type writer, "It's just from my parents. Did Charlie get you anything?"

Shirley blew a raspberry and tossed her coat onto the rack by the door, "Ya right! Listen honey when you've been married as long as we have you're happier when there's no surprises! Here hon, these came in last night after you left. I tell you ever since that Monkees tv show started up it's been nothing but typing all day long!"

Betty took the stack of papers from Shirley and nodded, "No rest for the wicked."

3 hours later Betty was on her knees at the filing cabinet munching on a sandwhich while digging through even more stacks of paper to pass along to human resourses when Shirley put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey girl, why don't you get out and take a walk, no one should ever eat lunch while they're working!"

"Oh, well I want to get this done for Mr. Konrad."

Shirley smirked, "He'll probably forget he even asked you to dig those up. Look go for a walk, get out, come back in half an hour or so and I'll be done by then, I can help you out."

Betty nodded and stood up, she smoothed out her knee length skirt and made to walk out the office but she quickly bee lined back and snatched one of the candy lollipops to suck on while she walked. A little sugar never hurt anyone, "See ya later than Shirl."

The studio lot was a beautiful place to walk and if you had time to explore you could find all kinds of gorgeous little hide outs or pic nic areas. Betty loved going onto the street lots that were all done up to look like streets in small town america. She'd sit on the benches in the "parks" and read or just watch people coming and going. She was walking down a corridor to do just that when someone snatched the lollipop out of her hand.

Betty quickly whirled around to look at who had done it and was met with a cheeky grin from Mike Nesmith of "that new tv show" the Monkees. He was that old standard, tall, dark and handsome and rumor was that he was a bit of a diva. He stuck the candy out toward her and as she made to grab it back he quickly pulled it up out of reach. Betty stood back for a second with her hands on her hips. Was this really happening, was this guy serious? He bent down so his eyes were level with her 5'2" frame and handed the lollipop out once more to her but instead of reaching out to grab the candy she quickly ran forward and pulled his blue/green wool hat off his head.

Mike stood up quickly and grabbed at his hair before once more holding the candy out, "Give that back." he drawled.

Betty shook her head causing her short brown curly hair to bounce, "Nuthin doing! Give me my candy back and you'll get your hat back."

Mike's eyes narrowed and he lifted the lollipop up above his head, "Give me that hat or I'll smash this."

Betty squeezed the hat tighter in her hand and looked at him. She couldn't tell if he was serious or if this whole thing was meant to be funny so instead she just stood her ground,

"Nope! If you don't give me that sucker I'm throwing your hat out a window." He had to give in now! This was a prop, not just something he could go into any store and buy. She'd seen the promotional posters come through the office and knew that this knitted hat was his character.

He quickly brought his hand down as if he was going to throw the lollipop and Betty finally caved, "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry here take your hat."

She stuck her hand out with the hat and Mike quickly snatched it back. When he had placed it back on his head he handed her back the lollipop and smiled, "Hi I'm Mike Nesmith. Who are you here?"

Betty cautiously took the lollipop from his hand and stared at him for a second trying to understand what was going on. "I'm Betty Bonett, I'm one of the girls in the offices dealing with YOUR fan mail and paper work."

Mike knocked her on the shoulder like a big brother would do to his kid sister and ruffled her hair, "Well keep doing what you're doing! You're doing a great job Babs."

Was he for real? Still not sure if this was just friendly kidding around or not she reached out to touch his arm as he turned to leave, "Wait - would you have really smashed my candy?"

Without hesitation Mike nodded, "Yup."

Betty smirked and put her hands on her hips, two could play at this game, "Oh well jokes on you then cause I have another one in my desk."

Like a flash Mike snatched the lollipop back and threw it on the ground smashing it into tiny pieces. As Betty stood staring at the decimated candy, Mike leaned down and kissed her cheek, "See ya around Babs!" and away he walked.

Betty looked at his retreating back and then back down at the mess. Her mind was trying to process what had just happened. One of The Monkees just called her babs, kissed her cheek and smashed her lollipop! She touched her cheek where his lips had been and felt a little flutter in her stomach before she remembered and looked at the candy once more. "What a jerk!" she said to no one in particular and turned on her heel to stomp back to the office.

Later that day Mike was walking off the set and making his way back to his dressing room to take a break while the sets were being changed and lights were readjusted. A kid of about 19 followed behind closely carrying Mike's black beauty and a clipboard and was relaying messages and timetable information to the musician.

Mike entered his dressing room and motioned for his assistant to put the guitar on the stand while he grabbed a towel and wiped some of the sweaty make up off his face. A twang rang out in the room and Mike spun around to find the kid trying to pick up the guitar that had tipped over.

The Monkee drew himself up to his full height and marched until he was chest to chest with Martin, "WATCH IT!", Mike roared so loudly that his assitant coward a little, "My son went without milk so that I could buy that guitar! How 'bout I do that to you?!"

Martin backed up a bit his hands up, "Mr. Nesmith I - I'm sorry I - it was a mistake, I thought I had clipped it - "

"Get outta here!" Mike waved him off and shook his head. The Texan sat down and put his head in his hands. His day had started off by fighting with his wife about something that HE thought was trivial but that she thought might be worth taking his son back out to Texas for. Then when he asked to see Don about maybe working another of his songs into the show he'd got the run around for that and THEN on set his only direction had been to "run around and have fun." What does that even mean?

He sighed and laid down on his couch he had tucked away in the corner. Martin would have to go too, that kid couldn't find his own ass out of a paper bag and Mike was getting tired of explaining even the simplest of actions to him. Weren't assistants supposed to assist you? Not make things worse?

He was just about to nod off when Micky stuck his head through the crack in Mike's door, "Hey Mike - I'm gonna go get a beer, wanna come with me and run lines for the next scene?"

"Ya sure Mick, lets go." Mike hauled himself up and joined Micky on his way to the comissary.

The comissary was almost empty since it was near the end of the day so Micky went to grab the beer while Mike was sent to pick out a table. As he scanned the room for where he wanted to sit his eyes fell on a girl with a mess of curly hair and a black sweater. He snapped his fingers in realization, the girl he'd teased this afternnon. I'd better go apologize he thought knowing some people didn't really know how to take his humor. Really she looked to be a sweetheart and truth be told kissing her cheek allowed him to breath in an intoxicating smell of strawberries and flowers.

He walked through the maze of tables and knocked her on the shoulder with his fist, "Hey kid why the long face?"

Betty glared up at him, "Oh gee, I don't know. Some jerk stole my candy my parents sent me for Valentine's Day and smashed it - have you seen him?"

Mike's temper flared a little, couldn't she see he was trying to apologize? He jutted his jaw out and put his hands on his hips, "You've got a real attitude problem you know that?"

Betty stood up and poked him in the chest, "And you've got a chip on your shoulder! Get over yourself!" She pushed the chair back into the table violently and then stormed out.

For a split second he was about to go after her and teach her a lesson. He'd teach that girl with that cute little figure and sweet little ass that he was the one in charge! He'd find out who she reported to and have a word with him - wait a minute...that was it. He'd get her back alright. He sat down at the now empty table and smiled to himself, she wasn't so bad really. She was nice to look at, had a cute little body and a temper that might make things a little more interesting around here. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Why the weird grin Mike?" Micky asked startling the Texan out of his wicked thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing never mind. Lets just get this shit done so we can get outta here!"


	2. Chapter 2

After all was said and done Betty arrived home that night around 7pm and was completely exhausted. After her second run in with Mike she had to type replies to about 50 fan letters before she could shut down her typewriter for the day.

She threw her purse and coat down in front of the closet, kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the couch with an exasperated sigh. Her co-worker and roommate Lucille looked out from the kitchen and placed a hand on her hip, "Rough day?"

Betty gave a strangled laugh, "Ha! You wouldn't believe it. I've typed so much today I think I've got cramps in my hands, I spent I don't know how many hours on my knees filing - I think there's a permanent crease in my knee and I had a run in with Mike Nesmith."

"Oooooh, he's the serious one right? I've heard he's got quite the mouth on him...in more ways then one!"

Betty frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lucille shrugged and licked the spoon in her hand, "Nothing except that apparently there's a worn out path leading straight to his dressing room."

"I thought he was married."

"Who cares, when you've got someone that looks as groovy as him - a one night stand is all you need. So what did he do to you?"

Betty sighed again and told Lucille about the candy and how she exchanged words with him later, mentioning the kiss on her cheek as sort of an afterthought. When she finished Lucille smiled and shook the spoon at Betty, "He's got a thing for you!"

"What?", Betty sat up straight, "Sure if wanting to drop kick you out of a door is having a thing for you. It doesn't matter though, if I play my cards right I can avoid him. And I don't really have to work with him - so problem solved right?"

Lucille shrugged and started to turn around and then stopped, "Oh that reminds me, my friend at WRIF in Detroit said they may be looking for a dubber soon. You should send in a demo, can't hurt right? Get in as a dubber and maybe work your way up to producer. It would be a lot closer to what you wanna do than this shit!" She turned and went back into the kitchen to finish making their late supper.

Betty leaned back against the sofa again and looked out the balcony door. A dubber? A dubber just recorded commercials on to reels to get them ready for air. Nothing a monkey couldn't do. But it would be better than typing...and it would be full time radio...I wonder if I could cut it. She mulled it over in her mind until Lucille called her for dinner.

Mike was clock watching the next morning and as soon as 8 am rolled around he followed Bob Rafelson into the production office.

"Its first thing in the morning Mike, way to early to deal with you. Come back around noon babe." Bob chided as he set down his briefcase and coat.

Mike shook his head, "Sorry bud but this can't wait."

Bob held up his hands, "I'll talk to Don alright, we'll work on getting that song in ok?"

The musician nodded and then stopped, "Wait, what? No - well ok yes but this is about Martin. I want him gone."

Bob put his hands down and flopped into his chair, "Seriously Nesmith? That's like the third assistant you've blown through. Nobody is going to want to work with you AND where am I supposed to find someone on such short notice? Give me a week alright?"

Mike shook his head again and crossed his arms, "Nope. I want it done today and I know just who I want replacing him."

Bob grinned and leaned forward, "Alright, I'll play along. Who tickled your fancy?"

Mike sat down in the chair opposite Bob's desk and shrugged, "She's one of the office girls. I heard someone talking about how great she is, organized, gets stuff done. THAT'S what I need. You get her for me Bob and not only will she stick around but I bet you my output will be 50% better than it is right now. I mean how am I supposed to act all happy go lucky when I'm too busy worrying about what meetings I'm missing or what's coming up next right?"

Bob looked at him for a moment and then threw his hands up again, "Fine, fine whatever you want. I don't even care why you want some girl who has no experience what so ever, if it will get you off my back for the rest of today I'll do it. What's her name?"

Mike whooped and clapped his hands.

Bob Rafelson's secretary, Grace, walked into the front office and peeked her head around Betty's cubicle, "Hey doll, Mr. R wants to see you."

Betty sat back from her typewriter and frowned, "Mr. Rafelson? What for?"

Grace shrugged, "He wouldn't say. He just told me to tell you to pack up your things and head to his office."

Shirley whistled, "Ooooo someone is getting a promotion!"

Betty sighed and put her head in her hands, "No I'm not, I'm getting fired!"

"What for?" Asked Grace, hands on her hips ready to hear some delicious office gossip.

Betty stood up and started throwing pictures and knick knacks into the little empty garbage can by her desk, "Because I told off Mike Nesmith."

"You don't think he ratted on you really?", asked Shirley, "I mean he was just as much at fault. That was crummy what he did."

Betty threw her coat and purse on top of the garbage bin and cradled it in her arms, "Well Shirley it was nice knowing you. Tell Charlie to let me know if anything opens up. See ya."

As Betty and Grace left the room Shirley called out after, "It will be fine, you can talk him out of it! I'll call you later!"

Grace opened Bob's door and poked her head in, "Miss Bonnett is here to see you sir."

Bob smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Wonderful, send her in."

Betty cautiously entered the room gripping tightly to the garbage bin in her arms, "Y- you wanted to see me sir?"

Bob nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Betty sat still holding the bin to her chest and waited for the man to speak. Bob laid his elbows on his desk and smiled, "Someone has been talking about you Miss Bonnett."

Betty bowed her head, "Sir it was an honest mistake, I was just in a mood and really - "

"Someone around here thinks you should be doing bigger and better things than typing responses to fan mail."

At this Betty pulled her head back up and she frowned at Bob, "Excuse me?"

"I've heard some good things about you, about your organizational skills, your people skills and your pluck. Apparently you've got what it takes to deal with even the biggest egos in Hollywood. So I'm going to promote you dear. How would you like to be a personal assistant?"

Betty gaped and silence filled the room for a good 30 seconds before she finally found her voice again, "I - I don't understand."

Bob stood up causing Betty to stand as well and patted her shoulder, "Well let me make it clearer, you'll be taking care of one of the biggest assets in this studio to date. It will be your job to keep track of one of The Monkees."

Betty's stomach dropped, oh god this was worse than being fired, no no this couldn't be happening no -

"You'll be calling Mr. Mike Nesmith boss now."

Betty shook her head, "N-no sir, no I - I"

"No need to thank me doll,", he opened the door to his office and yelled, "GRACE, take Miss Bonnett to her new desk." He turned back to Betty and smiled with what Betty would later think was pity in his eyes, "Good luck."

In a small bull pen with 4 desks, Betty placed her garbage bin of goods down on the one that would now be hers. She sat down still in shock when a voice broke her thoughts, "Oh you're the next one huh? Good luck with that!" Betty looked up to see a tanned girl with long curly black hair standing by her desk, "Hi I'm Tanya and it looks like you're the next lamb for the slaughter. Hey Gary get a load of Nesmith's new gopher."

A small thin man with glasses and blond hair and a beard was next to come into the room, "Oh hey. Gee you're a cute little thing. Man he's going to chew you up and spit you out."

Betty looked from one to the other with fear in her eyes. Tanya noticed and slapped Gary on the shoulder, "Well let's not scare her. Hi I'm Tanya, I'm Davy's assistant. That's Gary he's Peter's and Sandra is Micky's." As she said this a tall blonde girl walked through the door. She smiled pleasantly at Betty and sat down at a desk.

Betty nodded and smiled, "I'm Betty and I have no reason to be here other than Nesmith hates me."

Sandra laughed, "Already? You won't last a week!"

Gary frowned, "What do you mean?"

Betty sighed, "I had a run in with him yesterday.". Was it only yesterday? It had seemed like for ever ago now, "I told him he had a chip on his shoulder...and now today I'm his personal assistant."

Tanya clapped her hands, "Boy he's good! He's playing with you." Betty frowned and Tanya explained, "Whatever you said or did pissed him off and instead of letting it die, he's going to torture you."

"Either that or sleep with her," Sandra piped in.

Tanya shrugged, "Maybe - he's weird. Well it doesn't matter why you're here I guess, just that you are and if you want to STAY here you better get to work. We've already had the daily morning meeting so I'll fill you in on that and then you can go see the man himself."

Betty pulled her note pad out of the garbage can and grabbed a pen. She would worry about what to do later, right now she had to learn her job.

"Cut!" James Frawley yelled, "Alright that will do it for now. Go back to your rooms, get something to eat and I want you guys back in an hour got that?"

The Monkees nodded and made their way off the sound stage to the towels that each of their personal assistants were handing out to them. Mike smiled at Betty as he took one from her, "Gee you're new."

Betty smirked, "Why?"

Mike shrugged and started walking toward his dressing room using big long strides, causing Betty to sort of trot to keep up, "Because you need to be taught a lesson."

"What?"

"Listen babe all I wanted to do was apologize to you. If you would have kept control of that gorgeous mouth of yours, we wouldn't be here right now."

Betty was seething, she gripped her clipboard so hard she was sure she was cracking it. She followed him into his dressing room and looked at her notes while Mike pulled his guitar off the stand, "I don't know what you're playing at or why you're doing this but it's not going to work. You can't phase me! Now as for your schedule today at 3 you'll be meeting with Mr. Kirshner and Mr. Rafelson as well as Mr. Frawley to discuss a new song you've been writing. At around 5 during your dinner break a Mr. Kesteren will drop by to discuss a car you plan on buying and you'll have to go to the studio after filming tonight as they need you for some backing vocals. Shall I call your wife to tell her you'll be late?

Mike grinned and put his feet up on his coffee table, "Oh you're good. Look at you, even offering to call my wife. You think you're smarter than me huh?"

Betty looked at him. With his long legs stretched out, pants leaving not a lot to the imagination, strong hands gripping his guitar, she cleared her throat and tapped her papers, "So shall I?"

Mike licked his lips, "Sure babe you go ahead and do that."

Betty turned to walk out when Mike drawled, "Oh Babs, get me a ham sand which on rye. No mustard - I mean it. And a cup of coffee...I want it luke warm by the way. And tomorrow, wear a shorter skirt. You've got great legs."

Betty slammed his dressing room door behind her and stalked back to her office.

She was still fuming as she stood in line to pick up Mike's lunch order, so much so that she didn't notice her roommate get in line behind her, "Hey girl!"

Betty jumped a little and turned around, "Oh hey Lucille."

"Hey - I heard - a promotion! Kind of funny you were just talking with the guy yesterday and already you're his 'assistant'" Lucille joked making air quotes.

Betty groaned, "Oh Lucy it's awful! He's so pompous and full of himself and now I'm running around getting his lunch, babying him. I can't take it."

Lucille shrugged, "So quit."

Betty sighed, quitting was the LAST thing she wanted to do. This job was a foot in the door and at the very least she could get a little closer to the sound guys now. Maybe talk one of them into working on a demo with her or at least give her some tips on what she should be doing to get into the sound department. She snapped her fingers and smiled at Lucille, "No no no I'm not quitting. I'm going to give back everything he throws at me. He'll BEG to have me sent back to the office when I'm done with him!"

Mike was enjoying his hour off, just picking out a little tune on his guitar waiting for his lunch and thinking about his new assistant. The last comment about her legs had surprised even himself. He had been scanning her body in her blue calf length dress and wondering what she could do with those legs when he'd told her to wear a shorter skirt. This was going to be fun, he'd either tease the bejeesus out of her and drive her nuts or knock down her defences until he'd get to see EXACTLY what was under that blue dress of hers.

This was just what he needed to let off some steam, to get his mind off the bull shit politics of being on this show, the bull shit politics of being in this 'band' and the bull shit politics of being married while having groupies throwing themselves at him on a daily basis.

Betty knocked on his door and set his lunch down on the table, "Exactly like you asked Mr. Nesmith - is that all?"

Mike took a sip of the coffee and choked, "I said luke warm, how do you not know luke warm? And - whats? I said rye...I'm pretty positive I said rye."

Betty made an over exaggerated gasp and held her hand to her head, "Oh how could I have mistaken the GREAT Nesmith's order? Shall I take it back and have the serfs beaten for their insolence?"

Mike glared at her, "No you - what's going on?"

She shrugged and tapped at her clip board, "Anything else sir?"

He chewed on his lip trying to figure out what her deal was then he reached over and grabbed his jeans from the hanger on the wall, "My pocket's got a hole in it. Sew it up before I have that meeting with the car guy. Oh and you can have my lunch." He handed her the pants and as he walked by her he bent so he was whispering in her ear, "And you can push me all you want but I won't break. That's my specialty." He sniffed in that scent of strawberries and perfume and then went off to buy his own lunch.

By the time he was done on set for the day he'd forgotten all about his little lunch time run in and Betty had been so busy neither of them really had time for much banter. He changed his clothes and went outside to meet up with the guy from Pontiac. He'd had his eyes on a giant boat of a car, one that would look pristine sitting out front of his house but he was going to make sure this guy wasn't going to hose him.

Mike shook Mr. Kesteren's hand and listened to the spiel then made his way around the car looking at all the nooks and crannies. As he squatted down to look at the tires a loud RIIIIIIIPPPP was heard and Mike dropped his head. The seam in the crotch of his pants had just let loose along with the goods that made him proud.

He stood up, red in the face, hiding his modesty and smiled at Mr. Kesteren, "Uh seems I've had a - uh - a wardrobe mishap. I'll - I'll be right back."

Mr. Kesteren snickered and nodded, "Sure son go ahead, I'll wait."

Mike ran back to his dressing room and pulled his pants off as quick as he could. He looked at the hole in his pants and gritted his teeth. The stitches looked like they had been neatly pulled out. Made loose until the slightest pull would rip them apart. He gripped the jeans tightly in his hands and growled, "Betty!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Betty arrived bright and early for her first production meeting, a little nervous because it was her first but also because she wondered how Mike was going to treat her after her little stunt the night before. Granted he deserved it but she usually didn't stoop to those sort of playground antics. There was just something about him and if she was honest about it, it was HIM that she couldn't stop thinking about.

It infuriated her that someone who was childish and so narcissistic invaded her thoughts and it angered her even more that she actually had worn a shorter skirt as he suggested. She just told herself it was to dangle it infront of his face. That she could play the game just as well as him - but if she really thought about it...she wasn't as sure of herself as she acted.

She walked into the bored room with the other assistants and took a seat along the back of the room. One by one people filed in and when Mike finally made his way in Betty blushed and immediately looked down at her note pad.

Mike nodded a hello to those gathered for the weekly meeting and found a seat next to the window so he could feel the early morning sun on his back. He hadn't slept very well, he and his wife had gotten into it because he was home late again and so he spent most of the night plucking out ideas on his guitar in his studio at home.

He looked around the room, sipping his coffee until his eyes settled on Betty who was busily writing something down on her note pad. He smiled to himself as he looked her over, she had worn a shorter skirt like he asked her to yesterday and he was right - her legs looked amazing. Granted he had been ready to choke her yesterday when her prank had embarrassed him infront of that car salesman and made him late but he had to admit it was a good one and he had it coming.

"Hey mate, what's so funny?" Davy nudged Mike's arm sliding onto the window ledge next to him.

Mike shook his head, "Aw nothing. You ready for today? I hear they've got another gaggle of girls to fawn over you."

Davy shrugged, "Same old right?"

The meeting started and everyone settled in taking notes and listening to the list of things that needed to be done for the next week. Mike kept his gaze on Betty who never looked up once.

The meeting was over and one by one everyone poured out of the bored room to go back to their cubicles or on set and the assistants made their way to the dressing rooms.

During the meeting, Betty could feel Mike's eyes on her the whole time and was quite proud of herself for not looking up once. However now she would have to speak to him, so she smoothed her skirt, gripped her notepad and knocked on the door - ready for the "tune up" she knew she'd be getting.

"Yeah."

Betty opened the door but stayed where she was, "Mr. Nesmith - I have your schedule for today."

Mike was sitting at the mirror in his dressing room with the make up girl swirling around him caking his face in the tv make up. He nodded and went back to looking at his car magazine.

Betty cleared her throat and made her way to the couch that was next to the mirror and sat down. She went down the list of things set up for him that day and added in the few things he wanted her to add

"That's all - Oh one more thing, can you call the car guy again? I need to set up another meeting since last nights ended before it even started."

Betty blushed and nodded, "Uh yes sir."

The fact that he hadn't mentioned anything else about it made her feel guilty. Maybe she took things too far, maybe she could make this work...maybe she wanted to make this work. Betty watched him read for a moment and noticed how gentle his features looked when he was relaxed, how his lips pouted just so and - she shook her head and stood up. She started to walk out and then stopped and turned around, "If you like I can take a look at those pants again."

Mike shook his head, "Naw don't worry about it. I gave them to my wife."

The make up girl pulled the cape from around his neck and gave him the signal that he could head off to wardrobe. Mike hopped off the chair and threw his magazine on the coffee table and walked silently alongside Betty until they came to her office. He saluted her and she ducked into the offices.

Now she felt really awful, maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he was just misunderstood, a quiet brooding sort of guy that just had a different sense of humor and really nice eyes. She sighed, threw her notebook down beside her typewriter and flung herself into her chair which promptly wobbled and then crashed to the floor leaving Betty looking up at the ceiling blinking stupidly. She looked at the others in the office looking at her, mouths agape and then noticed Mike in the door way holding the wheel from her chair. He put a finger to his temple and tapped it, then threw the wheel in the air, caught it and walked off.

Tanya finally ran to help Betty up, "A- are you alright?"

Betty grabbed the side of the desk and pulled herself up, she patted her hair down, straightened her shirt and skirt and looked back at her co- workers, "I'm gonna kill him! I'm going to kill him - you all know this right?"

"CUT - Thats good, take five and Davy hang around for a minute ok?"

Mike patted Davy on the back and nodded at Micky to come with him to grab a snack from the services table.

Micky followed, "So during the lunch break you got some time to go over a song or two? Maybe that way we can get out a little earlier tonight?"

Mike reached out to grab some raw broccoli from a veggie platter, "Ya we can - "

"YOU!"

Mike stopped mid reach and looked up to see a very angry Betty Bonnett pointing her finger at him. She marched forward and poked him in the chest, "You - you - you...CHILD!"

Mike held his hands up, "Listen I was just - "

"No, no, I know what you were just. But let me tell you something punk!" She accented every word with a stiff finger to his chest.

"Ow," Mike backed up a step but Betty took another step foward and stood on her tip toes.

"You're messing with the wrong girl! I'm not just going to roll over and take it up the skirt for you! Watch out! Cause you aren't gonna know when I'm coming and then WHAM!" She clapped her hands causing Mike and Micky to both jump. Then she whirled around on her toe and stormed off.

"A friend of yours?" Micky asked as he finished chewing the strawberry that was in his mouth and stared after the angry woman.

Mike blinked and then looked over at his friend, "I think I might be in trouble."

The rest of that morning Betty had sat and stewed trying to come up with a good come back. Everything she came up with was either really lame or way too harsh. It was lunch and she was out walking the in the studio back lots trying to clear her head when she noticed a man carrying a fistful of helium filled balloons. An idea popped into her head and she ran to him, "Um excuse me sir? What are the balloons for?"

The man smiled, "For the Captain Small show. They're filming it later this afternoon."

Betty tapped her lips with her finger, "Hmmm - do you have any more of those?"

He shrugged, "I gotta truck load of them - why?"

Betty grinned and put her arm around the mans shoulders, "I'd like to take a bunch of them off your hands if I could."

It was the end of the day and truth be told Mike had been a little jumpy since his run in with Betty. He spent most of the day looking over his shoulder, sending other people into rooms before him and just being overly cautious. But now the day was done - he'd made it...for today anyway. He finally let his guard down and made his way out to his car chatting with Peter about the rehearsal they were just leaving.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Pete."

"You bet Mike, say hi to Phyl for me."

Mike fit the key into the door and checked his reflection in his heavily tinted windows. He lifted the handle and opened the door and as he did a balloon floated out of the car and up into the sky. He took a step back and watched it go curiously, then shrugged and went to get into the car when he noticed his entire car was full of helium balloons, every colour you could imagine, shoved into his big boat of a car.

He kicked the tire, ran his hand through his hair and then took a step back. How did she do this? How did she get into his locked car?

He shook his head and gritted his teeth. Mike was furious, just steaming as he yanked the balloons out and released them into the dark night but as he let the last one go he took a deep breath and then started to laugh. It had been a long time since a woman - ANY woman had stood up to him like that and that just intrigued him even more. He wanted more of her but he didn't want her to have the upper hand. He rolled down the window and backed out of the parking lot feeling the warm air against his face and for the first time in what felt like years he finally felt alive. A good game of cat and mouse was exactly the kind of excitement he'd needed. He would figure out the next move tonight...and she wouldn't see it coming he'd be sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

And so the pranks continued for the next week or so. Mike managed to remove the "e" key from Betty's typewriter and she didn't notice until the end of the day, which meant she had to stay late to re-type everything she had done, So she sewed the sleeves up in his jean jacket while he was on set the next day. He balanced a bucket of water on the cubicle door so as Betty walked through, it fell on her and soaked her, so she replaced his car magazines with Woman's World and Seventeen. Every time a prank would befall one of them they'd curse and swear to who ever was nearest and then as soon as they were on their own they'd laugh and silently give props to the other.

Things were tense at home for Mike simply because he wasn't home as much as he used to be and when he was, he liked to sit in his studio and plunk out new songs for the band to sing, or songs he thought would fit in with the show. Of course having a bevy of girls surrounding him and the others didn't help either but he was pretty sure he'd managed to keep as much of that in the studio (or in his car) as he could. But this latest girl - Betty - was on his mind a lot. Not only because he was trying to come up with different pranks to pull on her, but also because her face would just pop into his thoughts. Her smile lit a little fire in his stomach and the way she crossed and un crossed her legs while taking notes made him week in the knees. Some days he wanted to just stop all the nonsense and throw her into a corner and let all of the stress wash out of him. But he held back for some reason and that made him even more tension of course, led to some heated words and to him suggesting that maybe his wife take his son and spend some time back in Texas for a little while. Just to cool off and regroup and so she did.

Mike watched the car make its way down the winding road and then turned back into his house. He picked up the phone and asked his friend John to have a couple of drinks with him so he could loosen up and tell someone about what had just happened.

John showed up about half an hour later with a case of beer and his guitar and they made their way up to Mike's studio. After about 6 beer, the whole story and a few Merle Haggard songs John slapped his knee and sat back in his chair, "Have a party!"

"What? What is this 'have a party' - a party for what?"

"To let loose. To have some fun. My god Mike - you're more tense than-"

"If you say a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs I'm gonna hit you with this beer bottle." Mike joked holding up his beer.

John laughed and strummed his guitar, "Come on buddy, while the cats away - the mice will play. You need some time to just have some fun."

Mike took a swig of his beer and nodded, "A party huh?...Maybe."

Betty opened the door to her apartment to find 4 chickens running around and Lucille, her roommate standing on top of the bookcase squealing. Betty dropped her keys and bag and quickly shut the door, "Lucille, what is going on?"

Lucille swatted her wooden spoon at a chicken running by and glared at Betty, "I don't know. Someone knocks on the door and drops off a box - I open it up and these future tv dinners start running around, knocking shit down. If this has to do with the little joke war you've got going on with your office boyfriend I'm gonna start looking for another place to live!"

Betty sighed and grabbed the overturned box, "I'm sorry Lucille - I didn't think he'd take it outside of work. Let's get these birds round up."

Lucille crossed her arms and sat down on top of the bookcase, "No way. This is your problem - you do it!"

So Betty spent the next hour running around rounding up chickens and getting them into a box, "Can I at least borrow your car so I can take these things to a farm?"

Lucille climbed down off the bookcase and stood with her hands on her hips, "You damn right you're taking them to a farm. Better yet there's a McDonalds down the street - give it to them and then get your ass back here cause there is no way in hell I'm cleaning this up! In fact - I'm going out," she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, "make sure your shit is together by the time I get home!"

So Betty packed the box of chickens into the back seat of Lucille's car and made her way to the humane society since she really didn't know of any farms and on her way back her thoughts drifted away to the man that had caused all of this. He drove her nuts, he was moody and sullen and dark and sexy and she just wanted to run her fingers through that thick black hair. That's how it was, she'd start off angry and wanting to walk right up to him and put him in his place and then she'd start picturing his brown eyes, his long fine fingers, those side burns that you could just rub your nose against. She'd lay in her bed at night and wonder what he was doing with his wife and secretly wish he'd just show up - no questions asked and slip into bed with her. Then when she'd find she was missing a key on her typewriter or get some snide comment thrown her way she'd curse herself for thinking of him more than she should. And now - now - he'd involved her roommate. She had to get away...this wasn't going to get any better and she feared that if she stayed much longer she might embarrass herself by making a move or taking something a little too far.

Betty threw the keys into the little dish by the door and grabbed a beer from the ice box and laid on her back on her balcony staring up at the stars trying to figure out how she could work on her production demo so she could apply for that job at WRIF.

About an hour later she heard the door and her roommate grabbed a beer and sat on the balcony beside her, "You gonna let him get away with that?"

Betty sighed, "Isn't it getting old Luce?"

Lucille took a swig of beer and laughed, "That ain't the girl I know. Come on Bets, don't let him push you around! He took it to that level - now you have to! No fear girl, show him who's boss."

Betty sat up and she started to form an idea, "You know maybe you're right." Why not, she thought, he'd just pull another one anyway and maybe if she pulled a big enough one in front of HIS friends, maybe he'd let her transfer and things could go back to the way they were.

Lucille swatted Betty on the arm, "Hey my cat Tommy - you know camera man Tommy? He says there's gonna be a groovy party on Saturday, you wanna go?"

Betty looked up at her friend, "You know...that sounds like fun. I need a break!"

Friday night Mike grabbed his guitar and was making his way out to his car when he noticed a light on in the PA's room. He stopped and stuck his head through the door to say goodbye and blinked when he saw Betty sitting at her desk, "What are you still doing here? It's Friday night, don't you have a hot date?"

Betty looked up and smiled, "Uh no - last minute things...you know this job...hurry up and wait. I didn't get the go ahead on a few things until now."

Mike frowned and stepped inside the room, "Like what? Anything I need to know about?"

Betty shook her head and kicked something behind her purse hoping that Mike wouldn't notice, "No - no. It's actually um just uh organizing my to do list for Monday."

Mike looked at her and she looked back, both staring at each other in silence. The Texan looked as if he was going to ask something and then he blinked, "Alright well - I'll see ya then."

Betty nodded and smiled, "Sure thing, see you Monday." She watched his back as he walked out and let out a puff of air. She reached down and grabbed the box she had kicked behind her purse and fingered it for a moment, then quickly she ran to the door to make sure Mike was gone and then set to work.


	5. Chapter 5

A Bee In Her Bonnett

Part 4

"He says he'll be here in 10 minutes so get it together girl!"

"Ok!" Betty called from her room. She was wearing a two piece orange bathing suit with green sunflowers all over it. She put a pair of jeans and a tshirt in her beach bag and grabbed a sheer cover up, then took one last look at her curly hair in the mirror, fluffed up a flat part and slipped on her shoes.

The road up to the house was a winding one and with all the trees it was really secluded. Betty looked out the window and sighed, "Must be one of the big wigs! Who's house is it at again?"

Tommy smiled, "Who cares - all that I know is, its unseasonably warm, I'm invited to a pool party and I'm not going home until I'm drunk and laid."

Lucille shook her head, "Please, I bet you ten dollars that there is not a girl there that would want to be seen with you!"

Tommy looked at her, "You are!"

Betty kept looking out the window and drowned her friends out. They were pulling into the circular driveway and in the center stood a large white colonial style house. The car came to a stop and Betty slowly opened the door and got out while staring slack jawed at the house, "This is amazing!"

Tommy put his arm around her, "This is nothing, wait until you get a load of the door."

She watched as he walked to the front door and twisted the knob. Nothing happened, the door was locked so he leaned in and muttered the word, "Love". There was a click and he tried the knob again opening the door easily.

"Woah," Betty looked at him wide eyed, "Get out of here!"

They walked into a large foyer that was completely white except for the black and white tile. Lucille clucked her tounge, "Aww Tommy I forgot my towel in the car."

"Why didn't you put it in the bag?" Tommy asked annoyed.

Lucille put her hand on her hip and glared at him, "Because I didn't alright now come on lets go get it. Just wait here Bets, we'll be back."

Betty nodded, she heard the door shut behind her and she started to walk around the foyer, taking it all in. An archway to her right led to a large small living room with a fireplace and then a set of stairs. Everything in this room was stone coloured and she walked towards the mantle of the fireplace to look at the pictures placed on top. The woman in the first picture looked familiar but she couldn't quite place her. Work maybe? No...cooking class? No. Oh no, she thought, no, it can't be...it can't be.

"Come to see how the rich and famous live huh?" Came an all too familiar voice.

Betty snatched her hand off the mantle as if it was hot. She didn't turn around though, maybe if she stayed put he'd think it was someone else and leave her alone. She stayed perfectly still.

"I'm so glad you came - I've been wondering what you'd look like in a swim suit."

Betty licked her lips, looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. She whirled around to face him and stopped dead. Mike Nesmith leaned against the arch way to the room, wearing snug boot cut jeans, and some chuck taylors on his feet, he had on a black t-shirt and some dark sunglasses and he just looked so...normal...so casual...so beautiful. She swallowed hard and tried to glare at him but she could feel his eyes travelling up and down her so she pulled herself to her full height and put a hand on her hip, "I'm just here dropping off a friend."

Mike nodded and pointed to her, "Dressed like that?"

"Yes dressed like this - what do you care? We're not at work! I'll just be leaving."

She started to walk past him but he blocked the door and slid his sunglasses down to his nose, an icy glare on his face, "Look can you just chill for a day huh?" He took off his sunglasses and walked into the room, when he turned around his expression had soften, "Listen I wanted to talk to you for a second...I - "

Just then a tall gangly blonde man came bounding down the stairs, "Nez you got those beers? Brother you have to hear what Pete and Bobby did to that lick you did, c'mon."

Mike gestured towards Betty, "In a minute."

The blonde man smiled dopily and shook his head, "Nah they said to come get you now you dig, c'mon."

Mike sighed and turned to Betty, "I'll talk to you later, whatever just have some fun alright?" and he turned around and jogged up the stairs with his friend.

Betty moved quickly toward the fireplace and leaned on the mantle for strength, her adrenaline rush ebbing away and making her knees weak when Lucille came around the corner, "Ok lets go to the - what happened to you?"

Betty took a deep breath to steady herself and glared at her friend, "You knew! You knew we were coming to - to HIS house!"

Lucille held her hands up, "Only this morning but Tommy told me not to tell you."

Betty transfered her angry stare up to Tommy and he grinned stupidly, "The cat paid me to bring you alright? I thought you and him were...you know?"

Betty frowned in confusion, "He paid you?...What? And why would I be anything with him? The man dropped off livestock in my apartment."

Lucille shrugged, "He's got a thing for you... and he's all you been talking about."

Betty put her face in her hands and groaned, Lucille came up beside her and put an arm around her, "Look we're here, why not just enjoy ourselves alright? Just for an hour?"

Betty peeked through her fingers at her best friend and after what seemed like ages, she slowly nodded and followed them out to the pool side.

The California sunshine was beautiful and although it was only spring it warmed everything up to summer temperatures. People milled about the Nesmith house, some inside drinking and jamming or playing pool and some outside running about the gardens and yard or sitting in the pool. Lucille and Tommy were playing chicken with another couple and Betty sat with her legs dangling in the water trying to make sense of why she was there and why Mike would pay to have her come when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting the tall Texan to be behind her and was taken back a bit when all she saw was a mouth full of white, dazzling teeth, "'Ello - You're Mike's girl aren't you?" Betty shook her head quickly, "Er - no that's not what I meant, what I meant was you work for Mike...or you're Mike's...I'm Davy."

Betty smiled and shook the Englishman's outstretched hand, "Hi I'm Betty his assistant."

Davy snapped his fingers and sat down next to her, "Assistant - right, whatever you are, you're new! So how you liking it so far?"

Mike finished the last chord to a song he'd just written and sat back while the others in the room whooped it up.

"That's cookin' man, it really is!" Peter grinned.

John nodded, "Ya brother you got something there - that's tight, just fix up a few loose ends and it's hot!"

Mike scoffed, "Few loose ends, what do you - few loose ends, I - " he glanced out the window and his eyesight was drawn directly to the corner of his pool where Betty was sitting talking to...who was that? He focused a little more and his stomach tightened, it was Davy. Of all the people for her to flirt with it had to be walking sex with teeth. He grimaced a little and then turned to Peter, "You know I think I want Davy's opinion on this."

Peter stopped what he was doing and stared at Mike, "D-Davy? As in Davy Jones? As in the guy that plays the maracas? Since when did you care what Davy thinks?

Mike pursed his lips, getting a little annoyed, "Well look - maybe it will sound better if he sings it." Peter still looked unsure and Mike sighed, "Can you just go get him?"

Peter shook his head incredulously and got up, "Sure thing Mike, whatever you say."

The rest of the guys in the studio went back to plunking on their instruments while Mike watched through the window, as Peter walked up to Davy and tapped him on the shoulder. Peter said something to him and Mike could see the annoyance on Davy's face as he argued with Peter. Then Peter pointed up at the window and Davy AND Betty looked up so Mike quickly pulled himself back from the window and went back to strumming his guitar.

After a few minutes Peter and Davy entered the room and Davy hit Mike on the shoulder, "What's this about wanting my opinion on something?"

Mike shrugged, "Well we got this song and I think that you-"

Davy laughed, "It's about that bird isn't it?"

Mike looked confused, "What 'bird'?"

Davy shook his head, "Look I don't care mate alright, but at least own up to it. She's a good looking girl and she's actually really smart and nice so I get why you want her, just don't be your usual charming self alright? Treat her with a little respect."

Mike sneered, "Oh this from the guy that has sex with anything with a hole."

Davy put his hands up, "Hey I love women," he flashed Mike a smile, "I can't help it if I'm good at it! Alls I'm saying is don't treat her like the girls that hang out after the shows waiting for you. She's better than that! Now what am I singing and get me a drink!"

Mike shook his head and strummed his guitar loudly, "Ok guys one more time from the top."

The party went on until well into the night and Betty actually was having a good time. She met a lot of people that she worked with that she hadn't even seen before and they all seemed like really good people. She noticed that every time she started talking to a nice looking fellow they'd be called away or mid sentence would say goodbye and she figured she knew who was to blame but she never saw him. It seemed like Mike had kept himself out of sight in his music room with his friends.

The sun went down and the night sky began to fill with stars and slowly but surely people started coupling up and making their way home. Betty had long since lost her friends but it was getting late so she thought she'd change and maybe hitch a ride home with one of the other party goers. She hauled herself out of the beach chair she had been sitting on for the last little while and grabbed her bag to go find a place to change. Betty walked into the large house and went through the back room and up a set of stairs that led to a hallway. There had to be a bathroom here, she walked along and at the first door she peeked in to find a studio full of all kinds of electronic equipment. The room was empty, aside from the beer bottles and red cups that littered the floor. Betty looked behind her and when she saw no one she entered the room to gaze at the equipment. It had been a long time since she saw so much audio equipment, since visiting her father at work. She ran her hands over the boards and slid a couple of faders up and down, then her eye caught a reel to reel machine. The main reel's tape was dangling so she walked over and deftly threaded the tape through the machine to the secondary reel to get it ready for play.

"You certainly know your way around a tape machine."

His voice scared her and she whirled around to see Mike leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping...yes I was snooping. I'm so sorry, the tape was just dangling and it's better for tape if - "

Mike smiled a little and walked toward her, "It's fine, I don't mind people in here that know what they're doing - and you know what you're doing."

Betty nodded and smiled, "Oh thank you."

"Why do you know what you're doing?"

Betty coughed and began to squeeze her hands, "Huh?"

Mike sat down on a stool and stared at her, "I asked, 'Why do you know what you're doing?' you don't seem the electronic type, shall we say."

Betty put her hands on her hips, "My father was an engineer at a radio station in Canada for years. He used to bring me to work sometimes and have me help him fix the equipment."

Mike's eyes shone with interest and he straightened his posture,"Really?"

Betty nodded and ran her hand over the reel to reel machine again, "I've always wanted to be a producer. I used to sit and watch them work - its like making little stories for each commercial - and its all done with sound."

Mike looked at her, she seemed so alive now and it warmed his stomach, "So why are you working in an office in a tv studio?"

Betty shrugged, "Because I never had any formal training really and I don't have THIS - " she gestured to the room, "to make a demo. So a friend got me in at the tv studio and I thoght maybe I could sweet talk some audio guys into helping me work on something...or at least let me use their equipment. But I'm too busy now running after a Monkee." She smiled at Mike to let him know she was teasing and then she sat down on chair that was next to her, "Thing is there's a job opening up and I'd love to apply but I have nothing...so I guess another opportunity passes me up."

They sat in silence for a little while and then Mike slapped his thighs, "Well I'm just gonna have to help you then."

Betty laughed, "You? Why you?"

Mike looked a little hurt and scratched his head, "Well you said you needed equipment right? I've got it right? Why don't you just make your demo here?"

Betty shook her head, "But you don't even like me. You make my life hell!"

Mike blushed and looked down, "Ya see I been meaning to talk to you about that. I was just teasing, I didn't really mean any harm from it and I hope...well I hope I haven't been too out of line with you. It's just - I started teasing you and you - well you took it so well you know and then it just sort of turned into a big game and I guess I'm a little sorry."

Betty's jaw dropped, was this the same guy that had dropped chickens off at her place? He sat there with his head down looking like an apologetic little boy and it took all of her power to not run over to his chair, scoop him up and kiss him all over. Instead frowned, "Well the chickens were a bit much...why did you do it? It always felt like kindergarten you know? Where a boy pulls your braids and pushes you in the mud because he's has a crush...on..." he slowly raised his head and looked her in the eyes. Now it was her turn to blush and she looked down at her feet, she coughed lightly and stood up, "Well I guess I better um get changed, it's late and.."

Mike stood up as well, "Ya it is, hey how you gettin' home?"

Betty stopped and looked at him, "Um..well I guess I'll have to hitch a ride...my friends left a while ago."

Mike shook his head, "Nah - I'll give you a ride. You go change and I'll get rid of the stragglers, I'll meet you down in the foyer." He pointed her in the direction of a room and walked off down the hallway.

Betty walked slowly into the large white bedroom...his bedroom she assumed. She put her bag down on the slightly dishevled bed, it looked like he'd been sleeping on it. She walked around the room, it was a large square room with a bed centered against one wall then to the right were a set of balcony doors with white curtains that billowed into the room from the Santa Ana winds. To the right of that was a white dresser with a large family portrait. She stared at the woman in the picture until it made her uncomfortable and then she looked down at the round face of the toddler in her arms. Betty felt a little guilty about being in 'her' space so she quickly changed and slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

She was in the foyer only about 5 minutes when Mike came in from the kitchen, "Alright, everyone is out, got my keys...after you."

They walked into the warm night air over to a large garage that had a big black cadallac parked inside. Mike opened the doors and they climbed in, as Betty did up her seat belt she pointed to his windows, "Why are they painted black?"

Mike shrugged, "Why not? It's easier to get things done, when no one knows its me."

Better nodded in understanding and watched as he backed out of the garage. They made their way down the winding driveway and into the city.

Betty looked out the window at the passing trees, "Your wife is beautiful."

He nodded and she looked at her hands on her lap, "Your son looks like a real sweetheart."

Mike cleared his throat and nodded again.

Betty looked out the window again, "I didn't see them at the party."

Mike licked his lips, "She's in Texas, at her parents place for a while."

Betty studied his face for a minute and then smiled, "Oh that's nice. Grandparents need children...I mean grandparents need their grandchildren...like it's nice..."

Mike put the blinker on to turn left and Betty frowned, "No you need to go straight a little longer."

Mike shook his head, "Aren't you hungry?"

Betty raised her eyebrows, "Hungry? It's like 1 in the morning!"

Mike shrugged, "Best time to eat - no one around!"

They both remained quiet as Mike stopped by an all night diner. He opened the door, "I'm getting a cheeseburger what do you want?"

Betty shrugged, "I don't know uh - I'll have a cheeseburger too I guess."

He nodded, "Right, I'll be right back!" and with that he shut the car door and dashed inside.

Betty watched his long legs as he jumped over the parking barrier and ran into the diner. She laid her head back against his head rest and rolled her eyes, what was she doing here? This was the same man she wanted to strangle, but it was also the same man she wanted desperately to kiss. What if they kissed? Suddenly her stomach felt all bubbly, like soda bubbles were popping and her mouth felt dry. She thought of his wife in Texas and felt guilty again, but really if they were having problems it wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't long to think about it before she saw Mike come running out of the diner with a couple of burgers in his hand and a couple of girls chasing after him. He opened the door, threw the burgers at Betty and threw the car into reverse.

Betty held on to the door as they kicked up dust and peeled out of the parking lot and back onto the road with the girls still running behind. Mike watched them in the rear view mirror and once he was satisfied, smiled over at Betty, "Dinner is served!"

Betty laughed and unwrapped one of the burgers as Mike pulled into a little tree lined area that looked out over the ocean. She handed a burger to him and began to unwrap her own, "Is that what it's like for you?" she asked quietly.

Mike nodded and bit ito his burger, "You get used to it. Sometimes it can be a real gas!"

"I see," Betty said thoughtfully, "It's nice up here," she gestured to the ocean view.

"Ya," he said between mouthfuls, "I come here and do a lot of thinking. Sometimes you just need quiet you know."

Betty nodded, "Ya I know, I used to walk through the studio lot at lunch to find quiet little places to just take a breather. Everyone pulling on you can get a little tiring after a while. Especially when you grow up being alone..."

He looked at her and she smiled and pointed at herself, "Only child too." He smiled and went on eating.

They ate in silence a little longer and then Betty put her burger down on the paper in her lap, "Listen Mike, I'm sorry too. I guess I haven't been that mature either and...I should have handled myself better."

Mike looked at her, he swore he could see her blue eyes sparkle even in the dark. He reached over and placed a stray curl behind her ear, "That's been buggin' me since we got in this car."

Betty, despite the voice in her head telling her to stop, leaned forward, she could smell his cologne, and a fresh soapy smell that tickeled her nose. She licked her lips and looked into his brown eyes.

Mike leaned closer and their noses brushed against eachother, the smell of strawberries making his mind go wild and suddenly she was pulling away.

Betty grabbed her burger and took a bite, "We should, uh we should go right? I ... I have to go to church tomorrow."

Mike gaped at her, "Church? You have to..." He looked out the window and sighed, then back at her again, "Well ok, home we go." He smiled at her and then looked out the rear window to back up. He was flushed all over and more than a little frustrated but he'd deal with that when he got home. For now he just stared straight ahead and followed her directions to her house.

Betty laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Mike. Of his smell, his voice, his touch and for once she wasn't angry about it. She let herself think of being in his arms, of having his lips touch hers and if anything she was angry at herself for not letting it go further. Why hadn't she stopped it? She panicked, she thought of that picture in the bedroom. The other woman's eyes on her and she knew it was wrong. But Betty knew now that she wanted him and she wondered how much longer she'd be able to hold out. At some point Betty had fallen asleep and basically replayed the car ride home in her dreams over and over again. When her alarm went off at 5 in the morning she laid in bed a little longer, wondering what to wear and what she should say to him when she saw him...when she saw him...oh god work. She sat up, THE PRANK! She ran to her closet and grabbed the first dress she could find. She had to get to work before everything was ruined!


	6. Chapter 6

"This better be good Nesmith, if I'm giving up a Sunday to waste time with you!" Bert Schneider huffed as he grabbed the steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee from Mike.

Mike nodded, "I'm telling you Bert this song is cooking! I played it for the guys yesterday and they loved it! Besides that at the very least I bought the coffee."

Bert sneered at Mike and turned to walk through the dressing room door when they could hear some one yelling down the hallway. Mike stopped and turned and saw Betty running like mad towards him, "Betty? Is that you?"

"Stop! Don't - " Betty was pointing at Bert and as Mike turned his head Bert walked directly into a length of saran wrap that had been pulled tight over the dressing room door so that it was basically invisible. Bert's coffee smushed back against his chest and spilled down his front as he let out a painful screech.

Mike stood slack jawed staring at the sight in front of him as Betty skidded to a halt next to him with her hands covering her mouth.

"Nesmith you fucking bastard!"

Betty winced, "Sir it was my fault, I'm so sorry."

Bert turned his red face on her, "Then you're fired!"

Betty squeaked and Mike put his hands up, "Now hold on there Bert - just calm down ok. You can't fire her."

Bert poked a stiff finger in Mike's chest, "Then you're fired!"

Betty shook her head, "No, no sir it was my fault. We were pulling pranks on each other and I just - "

Bert fumed, "Pranks? Is this you're idea of a god damn joke?"

Mike bit his lip trying to hold back a smile, "Well it is kind of funny."

Bert wheeled around on Mike again, "You cocky son of a bitch! I've had enough of your shit! This isn't a god damn high school this is a fucking tv studio! A business."

Mike nodded, his face sombre now and put his hands on his hips, "I understand, look she said she was sorry, go clean yourself up, I'll get you another coffee and - "

Bert shook his head, "Oh no you miserable son of a bitch, you can forget that song. It's out! See if I put ANY of your shit in another episode again!" He turned to Betty, "Now clean this shit up and end this god damn pranking business!" He spun on his heel and walked off muttering to himself about working with children.

Mike watched his retreating back and then sighed, he had worked so hard to get this meeting, the song was perfect - this was going to open more doors for him creatively...FUCK! He threw his coffee cup against the wall and it shattered throwing the hot liquid everywhere. He saw Betty flinch but he just didn't care, he was so furious all he could see was red. He felt Betty try to touch his arm but he shrugged her off, "Go home Betty!" he growled. He ripped down the saran wrap, walked through and slammed the door behind him. His head was starting to hurt now so he shut the main lights off in his dressing room and lit the black lights and Christmas lights. He looked over at his guitar and started towards it but decided against it. He was so angry right now he'd probably end up smashing it and he couldn't bear to lose it so instead he walked to the couch and collapsed on it staring up at the tin foil and safety pins he'd stuck on the walls to calm himself down. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

About an hour later his eyes fluttered open, he ran a hand over his face and stopped it at his chin. He looked around and saw his guitar again so he got up, grabbed it and then sat back in the couch again. He sighed deeply and strummed a couple times, he stopped the strings from vibrating, looked at the door and put his face in his hands and groaned, "Oh shit." He felt lost, lost and alone and he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't angry anymore just completely depressed. He had been hoping to play his song for Bert and get a little more musical control with the songs and the album and then maybe, just maybe begin to distance himself a little and make more of a name for himself. But then Betty - but then again he couldn't even blame her because he had really started all of this. His head started to hurt again so he began strumming his guitar to a tune he had come up with a while ago and started throwing out words, "Standing in the lonely light of the silver moon..." he sang a few more bars and then stopped. He could hear a soft knock, "Ya?"

"Michael, Can I come in?" Betty's voice came softly through the door.

Mike nodded and then realized she couldn't see him, "Ya."

The door opened and the pretty petite girl stepped in. He gave her a small smile and went back to strumming his guitar.

She moved toward him slowly and then sat down next to him, "Michael...I'm really sorry about...about all of that .I didn't mean to get you fired."

Mike shrugged, "He can't fire me I have a contract. Doesn't matter...he wouldn't have liked my song anyway."

Betty frowned, "Why do you say that? I heard the song you were just playing...that was really pretty."

Mike stopped playing and looked at her, "Really? You think so?"

Betty smiled, "Ya! When Mr. Schneider calms down I'm sure he'll love it! You know it's funny I never even thought you guys could play your own instruments."

Mike's eyes darkened and he felt an angry heat rise up his neck, "Go home Betty." he spat out.

Betty frowned at him again, "W-what did I say? I'm sorry..."

"Just get OUT!" Mike yelled and then went back to playing his guitar. This was all he needed, a whole discussion about how he was being made to look like a puppet - and with someone who could do nothing for him.

Betty stood up, "You're an asshole!," she snarled, "Grow up!"

Mike looked up at her shocked, "What?"

Betty crossed her arms, "You heard me! You're a complete and total asshole! How you managed to even get this far is beyond me. You started to fool me yesterday you know. I thought 'Oh he's just misunderstood, he just is a bit broody because he's an only child and likes to keep to himself' - when all this time you're nothing but a dick."

Mike put his guitar down and said calmly and slowly, "Watch it."

Betty flung her arms out, "Oh why? What are you gonna do? NOTHING because that's all you do is bitch and whine and complain about shit that people would LOVE to bitch and whine and complain about. I've never seen someone who loves being as miserable as you do!"

Mike pointed a finger at her, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?" Betty almost laughed, "Well tell me then, because what I see is a man who has a job that about a BILLION other men would kill to have but you were lucky enough to get. A job that is basically a gateway in to getting your music and your story heard and instead of milking it and using it to your advantage you're too busy pissing off everyone in your wake and making it damn probable that you'll have to live the rest of your life in a fucking cave because no one will give a shit about you, that's what is happening. I mean your wife won't even stay with you."

Mike stood up now, his face red and the veins in his neck pulsing, "I said SHUT UP!"

Betty puffed out her chest and stood toe to toe with the Texan, "Oh I hit a nerve there did I! Well I'm sorry but I've never seen a man so blasé about having his wife leave, but tell him you won't listen to a song and he throws a temper tantrum. I mean my god Mike you've got the world at your finger tips. I would love to have just five minutes in your studio and you're too busy kicking people out of your sand box. You know it makes sense now - that's why you've never made a move on me, because you're not a man - you're just a little b - "

Before she could finish he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him kissing her hard. He felt her resist for a second and then she grabbed a fistful of his hair and held his head to hers. He never broke contact with her lips but pushed her back up against the wall hard and ran a hand down to her breast. He squeezed it over her dress and heard her moan into his mouth.

If he was honest with himself he had wanted this since he saw her and for some reason held back. That wasn't like him, he usually went for what he wanted but she had posed such a challenge he almost didn't want to give in, but she was so hot when she was angry he couldn't help himself.

He broke the kiss to start to unbutton her dress and instead ripped it open causing the buttons to clatter in all directions. At the same time her fingers fumbled clumsily at his belt buckle, her breath ragged and her cheeks flushed. Mike grabbed her hair and pulled her head back exposing her throat which he licked with a long broad stroke. He was just starting to nibble on her ear when he heard a loud knock. The couple froze staring at each other with wide eyed panic.

"Hey Mike? Nez? You in there?" Mickey's voice came muffled through the door.

Mike grabbed betty by the arm and threw her behind the couch, she fell on her knee and whispered a curse. He leaned over the back of the couch and whispered, "Sorry - I'll make it up to you, just please for the love of god shut up!"

He stood up, "Give me a minute Mick!" He re did his belt buckle and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing a stray hair or two and then opened the door, "Hi! Mick!"

Mickey stepped back and looked curiously at the wide grin on Mike's face, "Ya, hey, uh I was just taking this girl on a tour - well you know a patented Dolenz tour and I saw your car - what are you doing here on a Sunday? Are you out of breath?"

Mike glanced back at the couch for a second and gave a forced chuckle, "Who me? No, yes, I was just messing around with a song or too and you scared the dickens out of me. Ya, no I was um just on my way out actually I'll uh let me turn off the lights and I'll walk out with you." He shut the lights off and pushed Micky out shutting the door behind him.

When he got out he saw the light in Micky's dressing room on and Micky smiled, "Um actually, I'm gonna stay here," he got up next to Mike's ear, "I've got a real live one here if you know what I mean."

Mike nodded, "S-sure thing Mick. I'll see ya...bye." He started to walk towards the exit watching as Micky walked back into his dressing room. As soon as the door was shut he sprinted back to his own dressing room, opened the door and flicked the lights on. Betty popped up from behind the sofa and Mike beckoned her to come out. She ran out and grabbed his hand and together they snuck out to his car.

They got in and he started the engine. As he began to back out Betty put her hand on his arm, "The windows are black right? No one can see?"

Mike nodded and Betty unbuckled his belt again. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as she freed him from his jeans and underwear and he just about slammed on the gas when he felt her warm, wet lips take him in. It took all his concentration to keep them from going off the road as Betty bobbed her head up and down, sucking him and getting him to the point where he was as hard as a rock. He stopped at a stop light and leaned his head back against the head rest letting out a low guttural moan as his cock twitched in her mouth. She grinned around him started to stroke him while licking him.

When he pulled up to his house, he threw the car into park in front of the door and looked down at the curly head of hair bobbing up and down. He put his hand under her chin and as much as it ached him to do it he lifted her head off of him, "Inside."

She licked her lips and grinned and they both ran in. She chased him up the stairs into his bedroom, where he turned around and undid the buckle of the belt around her waist. He let it fall to the floor and she helped shrug her dress off her shoulders and kick it away when it fell as well. He stared at her and gently ran a hand down her shoulder onto her breast, down her stomach to her hips.

She took his hand and brought it to her lips kissing it gently and then tugged his jeans down while he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. He pushed her back so she fell on the bed and he threw himself on top of her kissing her hungrily and running his hands up and down her body, just not knowing where to leave them and what to do with them. His body was on sensory overload and he wasn't even sure what he was doing.

She reached behind and unclasped her bra, taking it off and sliding it to the side and Mike immediately brought his head down to suck on her right nipple while squeezing her other breast.

She pushed her head back into the pillow and moaned, "Jesus Mike, if I knew you were this good I would have done this weeks ago!"

He stopped and grinned, "I've wanted to do this for a while too - you've ain't seen nothing yet!" He moved his hands down to her panties and pulled them down her legs so she could kick them off. He stood for a minute and took off his briefs and then knelt back on the bed between her legs. He ran a hand up her right thigh and then followed it with his tongue. When he got to the center he planted a light kiss and gently slid his pointer finger in to feel how hot and wet she was. She groaned and squirmed on the bed grabbing at her own breasts. He began to move his finger in and out and she cried out, "Please Mike - I need you!"

He moaned and moved up to kiss her neck, "Call me Michael."

Betty grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, "Michael, Mike, Gilbert - whoever you are I need you!"

He chuckled and pushed himself into her, all the way in one swift motion.

Betty sucked in her breath, "Good god almighty" she moaned.

He moved himself in and out and out of her, watching to see what their bodies looked like joined together and then he felt that tingling at the base of his spine. His movements became more ragged and jerky and just before he let himself go he felt Betty wrap her legs around his waist and clench around him. That was all he needed and as Betty cried out his name he let himself go inside her, pushing himself into her harder and harder until he was spent. He collapsed onto her and mumbled her name in the crook of her sweaty neck.

They lay like that for some time trying to catch their breath and when Mike finally rolled off of her he grinned, "Feel like working on a demo?"

It was about two weeks later, Betty had sent her demo into WRIF and her and Mike continued to spend time together when ever they could. Making love here and there or just hanging out in his studio messing around with music and sound until one Monday Betty got a phone call at work. She stopped her typing and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Betty Bonnett?"

"Yes."

"Hey this is Steve Regier, program director from WRIF Detroit."

Betty felt a bunch of butterflies take up residence in her stomach, "Yes?"

"Listen babe - we got your demo and we love it! The job is totally yours if you want it!"

Betty's jaw dropped, it was if time had stopped around her. She had been working for this moment since she was about 9 years old and here it was. The big break! But suddenly she thought of Mike. Things had been so wonderful with him and as much as she tried to tell herself to stop it she could feel herself falling in love with him. It had become more than just an infatuation and had turned itself into something beautiful. How could she leave him now..."Um that's great! When do you need me?"

"Well as soon as you can get here. But we understand if you've gotta give two weeks."

Betty gulped, two weeks was not a lot of time, "Can you hold for a second please?"

Steve sounded a little confused, "Uh ya sure."

She pushed the hold button and quickly ran to Mike's dressing room where she knew he had some off time. If anyone could help her make this decision it would be him. It was thanks to him anyway that she got this far in the first place. She knocked and quickly walked in, "Hey Mike I - oh - oh I'm sorry" she stopped as she saw Phyllis standing there holding her toddler in her arms.

All faces turned to her and Mike stood up quickly and pulled Betty out of the room, "Hey, sorry I meant to tell you she'd be stopping by. I've been thinking about what you said that day we made - well you know. You're right...I gotta get my shit together you know. I'm gonna give it another try with Phyllis...and I'm gonna play my song for Bert and I'm gonna get the other guys to fight for the group too. And its all cause of you. Thank you Bets!" He kissed her cheek, "Now what did you need?"

Betty looked at him and tried to speak, her mouth felt bone dry and it felt like someone had just punched her hard in the stomach. She swallowed hard and managed a smile, "Uh - the man from WRIF is on the phone...I - I got the job!"

Mike jumped up and slapped her on the shoulder, "Hot dog! I knew it girl! I knew it!"

"Michael?" Phyllis called from the dressing room.

Mike look apologetically at Betty, "She's gotta get home so I'll just say good bye and then we can have lunch together and you can tell me all about it ok? Dang! I knew it!"

Betty nodded and backed away, when she turned she could feel her face get hot and suddenly a tear fell. She swallowed hard to pull herself together and by the time she had got back to her office she managed to stop crying. She picked up the phone and pushed the hold button, "Hello Mr. Regier...I'll take it!"

3 years later it was 1970 and Betty was just walking into WRIF to start another day of production. She had been working as assistant producer for 2 years before someone left and she managed to snag a full time production job. It was hard being a woman and doing this job but she revelled in the challenge and she was good - really good at it. She'd pushed her life in California to the recesses of her memories and had made new friends and a new life for her in Detroit.

As she walked past the secretary the girl grabbed her arm, "Hey Bets - you got a visitor. He's waiting in your studio."

Betty frowned and went to the back of the station to where her studio was, she pushed open the door and there sitting in her chair with his feet up on her board was Mike Nesmith.

"Oh - my - god" was all she could muster.

He grinned and jumped up, "Bets! I've missed you! Look at this, you're doing awesome for yourself...by the way thanks!"

He pointed up to the First National Band album cover she had pinned up above her door.

"Mike - what the hell?"

He grabbed her in a hug, "Is that all I get? God I've missed you"

She hugged him back, "Wh- what are you doing here?"

Mike shrugged, "Well I'm sure you heard about all the Monkees breaking up and all that bullshit. Anyhow that chapter is over and I'm with the First National Band and we're touring. We're spending some time up here and I thought I'd come check out how you're doing!"

Betty put her hands on her hips, "What about Phy-"

Before she could finish Mike put a finger to his lips, "Ya - turns out I couldn't do it. I'm a hell of a guitar player...and I can't make a marriage work. Whatever it was better for the kids and I don't wanna go through all that again so what do you say? Lunch today? Dinner tonight?"

Betty bit her lip and glared at him for a minute. What game was he playing, seriously coming in after all this time, shocking the hell out of her. He probably thought he'd get her into bed, he's lonely, he needs someone. She smiled at him and nodded. Why the hell not...if he wanted to play that game...she'd play it too!

The End


End file.
